User talk:Bookworm1138
Welcome to Memory Gamma, Bookworm1138! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! Here's some things you'll need to know: :Introduction page is something you MUST read, it tells you what you can and can not do. : ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :' ' includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code. :' ' is a place to look up past changes you have made. :' ' Keeps track of your favorite Memory Gamma articles. :'Make your own User Page' and be contacted on this page, your talk page. :'Basic Wikia Knowledge' is a MUST READ, it tells you some basic things you need to know (it's a short page). One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. Welcome Aboard Bookworm1138! : = Lindsay Lohan Phoenix = RE: Imperial Federation Backstory Well it is...Interesting but totally wrong. So youll be the 1st to see the History (of what ive imagined so far) of the Warship Voyager universe. As before I got the idea from Voyager ep Living Witness in where the lead alien researcher 1st believes that the "Warship Voyager" came from Mars not Earth (This was due to the fact that it was read off of an heavily degraded Astrometric Data Node). So I had the idea that instead of Humanity Orignating on Earth (as is based on a Many-Earths Theory) as it is in the Prime & Mirror universes what if humans 1st appeared and has always lived on Mars instead of Earth. However this led to a conundrum if humans always lived on Mars who or what lives on Warship VOY Earth?. The solution came easily Martians or more technically specific Terrans. You see I wanted to have neighboring alien races within our solar system and also I wanted for humanity to achieve First Contact with another sentient species centuries before any Human ever met a single Vulcan also I thought that some sort of War of the Worlds conflict might be interesting. So simply put Humans are Martians, Martians are Terrans with a '''Empire' consisting of a conglomeration of conquered worlds and moons from around the Solar System which is unknown to Humanity until Terrans invade Mars in 1894. 2nd as youve seen in the Enterprise-C's history section Vulcans are very different than their Prime U. counterparts. This came from the realization that Vulcans in the Mirror Universe seemed to while ready to perform acts of violence were really no different than that of Prime Universe Vulcans. Even Captain Kirk noted that both versions of Spock were "Men of Integrity" this however defys even Vulcan Logic due to the simple fact that this sort of behavior is counter intuitive in a universe where everyone acts in a oppisitite manner. So I 1st gave the idea of Illogical and Violent Vulcans to Rift Fleet for his own version of the Mirror Universe but he didnt want it so I decided to place them in my own universe in where Vulcans behave similar to the way Vulcans were before they found the Way of Sarek Brutal, Savage, Illogical, and Warlike. So here is the Historical Timeline of what I imagined so far. *1st in some sort of Lord of the Rings pre-historical timeperiod the Human Empire is founded. Due to this all of Humanity is under a unilateral global rule for up to current date/stardate the past 10 to 12,000 years *1894: The Terran Empire invades Mars, Due to Important Tactical Information given by several Terran inslaved alien races the Human Imperial Navy is capable of striking back and forcing the Invaders to retreat for over a century. *1990:the reign of the Imperial House of Singh begins the top secret research project only known as Project: Genome begins this leads to a totalitarian military coup now known as the Eugenics inititive. This action leads to the 1st anti-imperial rebellion in over 50 years this act is known as the Eugenics Wars. *2063: After World Wars 3 & 4 of the Eugenics conflict the Terran Empire after spying on humanity for over a century realizes that Humans are at their militarily weakest and are open for invasion. *2064: The Terran Empire begins a heavy strike incursion of Humanity and Mars however unknown to the Terrans that a counter-invasion force led by General Zefram Cochrane Inventor of a revolutionary Faster than Light Drive that Warps the fabric of surrounding space. The prototype drive is placed in the Generals flagship the N.X.O. Phoenix. The Phoenix leads a Counter-Invasion force of the planet Earth. The combining assault of Human Military forces on both Mars and Earth leads to the successful takeover and annexing of earth. With this act the Reunification of the Human Empire begins and the Human Celestial Empire begins to take its place within the galaxy. *2098: After nearly a century of corruption, racism, and global destruction the final living desendant of Singh, Kahn Noonien Singh is thrown into exile by a coup performed by 1st Emperor and member of the Imperial House of Sato Hiro Sakei. This action leads to a decades long era of peace and the beginnings of long range exploration. *2139: The warrior race known as the Vulcan Imperium learns that Humans are an Warp-Capable species with low defence capability this leads to a conflict between Vulcan and Humanity that lasts for near decades. *2140 The Romulan Star Empire an Interstellar intelectual Monarchy similar to the human empire is Humanitys 1st ally against the Imperium. This begins the Interimperial galactic alliance that is the backbone of the Imperial Federation. *2159: After years of fighting a losing battle against the Vulcans A ship from a Paralell Universe designated USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) is found damaged at the near border of the solar system, however the ships crew helps to unite and gain new allies for the sieged empire. This is when the beginnings of the Federation were formed. Also after intentionally withholding various weapons technologies from Humanity for decades and also after several massive attacks on Earth Terrans realize that without alligning with Humans they too will perish. So the Terran Alliance begins. *2160: After the Vulcan/Radical Romulan alliance is defeated with the alliance of 25 Alien defense fleets led by ships N.X.T. Enterprise 1701-001 and Enterprise-C the allies realize that without an united front against all current and future enemies they may undergo the risk of genoside again also after years of an Imperial Order of Martial Law over the Terrans the order is finally recinded and the Terran Alliance becomes the 1st offical member of the Imperial Federation of United Worlds Which makes the Imperial Federation an Fully unified Constitutional Monarchy mainly under the rule of the Viceroy and the Imperial Council (which consists of the Federations Leading members). A little suprize Here is a little (Figuratively speaking) preview of a Warship Voyager Webcomic So tell me what you think!. (Center) Voyager 1 (Left Center) Kes (Warship VOY) (Left to Voyager) Q (Right Center) B'Elanna Torres (Warship VOY) (Right of Q) Sara Uliaia (lower Right of B'Elanna) Vlidassian Drod (Left of Kes) Holographic Program AV-12 (Upper far left) Voyager Defender 01 (Far Right) with Seven Of Nine (Warship VOY) In upper center]] Call back soon on this. Thanks! -- 10:59 PM (PST) 30 June 2009 On Tholians and ISS Enterprise-C Interesting Idea however an alliance with Tholians (environment wise) could be possible due to the simple fact that the Federation has EV Shield/personal force field technology since the TOS era. the tech was only shown a couple of times on the old Trek cartoon it was basically a large white belt with an big blinking light in its center that created a complete environmental shield over its wearer which could easily allow either Humans or Tholians to exist on either planet. However no later Trek movie or series has ever shown a live action version of this tech, the reason why is unknown but it would have saved the film or series creators a fortune in costume design instead of having to create a new bulky space suit for nearly every new show. Anyway on a final note Ive created a ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) page and its needs help with its history section (like it needs 1 for instance). Call back soon. Thanks. -- 5:14 AM (PST) 30 June 2009 Hi Sorry I havent called back to you or anyone else really in a while either here or on facebook Ive been suffering from a slight cold and also Ive really been trying to finish my own original artwork for the characters for Warship Voyager however I wanted to give you a little possible more expansion of your Conflict Saga. You see a while ago Ive read a parody Star Trek version of the TV Show 24 on Memory Alfalfa (Its a Parody Trek wiki), heres the link if you want to read it Star Trek: 24. Anyway I really liked the story and wanted to try to create a more serious version here however I only have gotten as far as creating a Jack Bauer page and up until now it only appears as a copy of Memory Alfalfa's version only slightly more serious. So after now making Jack more a prime universe character (who is a Section 31 operative) I thought I'd let you have him in your story. Seriously please expand this page I really cant think of anything else to put there and a tough character like Jack might more easily fit into your story. Also here are several other concepts that might fit into Conflict. *1. Mafia Syndicates use illegally stolen EMH's for their own personal phyisicians mainly due to the fact that they can be programmed not to reveal who their paients are. *2. some Orion Females are the secret heads of Anti-Federation terrorist organizations due to their ability to manipulate men to their will through their pheramones. Call back as soon as you can on all of this. Thanks. -- 1:58 AM (PST) 26 June 2009 All Right..And an Invitation Sure Ill help on Edward Shield's siblings but I at least need a small amount of info such as names, ages,..Etc. And also Id like to offer a invitation to a new fanon wiki that I created Battlestar Galactica Fanon Wiki where me and Wakachukie have created a Warship VOY version of the Galactica universe Called WarStar Galactica were also writing episodes where any editor can particpate. Basically 1 editor writes 1 or several lines for their characters and then another writer adds their own lines for their characters and so forth and so on. Heres the link for the 1st episode if you want to participate WarStar Galactica (Series 1 Episode 1) also you can create your own WarStar ship of fleet if you want. Call back soon on this. Thanks. -- 6:16 (PST) 07 June 2009 On Warship VOY Universe All right as it says several times on this wikis front page. Yes the Warship VOY Universe IS its own seperate universe and NO IT IS ABSOLUTLEY NOT A PART OF THE MIRROR UNIVERSE!. Sorry I had to be so visually loud but I belive Ive made my point. However its perfectly understandable that you would mistake this Universe with the Mirror Universe. This is because this version of voyager was originally written as a sort of mirror version ship and crew in an Voyager episode called Living Witness. In fact the main reason I created this universe was because in nearly every Star Trek series that didnt have a Mirror U episode the writers created a "Sort of Mirror" version of the main characters in where the ship or crew is either more militant, tuffer, more heavily armed, or just plain meaner than their original counterparts. So I thought it would be interesting to combine element from many of these "sort of mirror" episodea and fuse them into its own universe. Thats why the Conflict and Warship VOY Universes are so similar. And finally of course you can include any of Warship VOY Characters into your story although one of the previous editors (before being blocked for unreadable writing) had a pretty good idea for my characters that once they come into the Prime Universe their bodies begin to break down at a Sub-Quantum level. Also I had recently read an article that due to the changes within the universe of the recent Star Trek film that it is possible that the Khitomer accords were never signed thus escalating the Federation/Klingon War, I just thought that maybe this might add an interesting point to your story. So call me back as soon as you read this. -- 12:07 AM. (PST) 21 May 2009 Sure everyones welcome I beleive 1 good phrase deserves another from the recent film The Sprit Commissioner Dolan: "Is it just me or is every G*D Damn woman in this G*D Damn city out of their G*d Damn minds!" Policewoman Morganstern: "Not at all sir, we're just really equipped". Anyway on the subject of Enterprise-C you're welcome to include anything you think is nessesary to your story line. So just call me back if you need anything. Thanks. -- 7:08 PM. (PST) 26 April 2009 A Few possible ideas for Star Trek: Conflict Ive seen what youve written for your story and here are a few possible story ideas for your story line *1. What if instead of most of the crew simply being killed off what about some of Enterprise-C'S main crew as they reenter the prime universe through the interdimensional time rift are accidentally transported into Warship Voyager universes current timeline but most of the ships remaining crew beleive that they most likley died (I was hoping for at least some of the main crew to survive and interact with the Imperial Federation universe and characters at some point later on) and upon returning to the prime universe the Enterprise-C is fired upon by whoever remains of the original Romulan fleet and then are killed, captured..Etc. *2. The reason for the 3rd timeline can be easily explained due to the fact that the Enterprise-C never arrived to meet Enterprise-D within the original storyline or possibly can meet it later in order to correct their own timeline. *3. The possible inclusion of Warship Voyager Characters such as Q (Female) or Belle-001 or her possible prime universe equivalent could enter at some point into the story line in an attempt to correct what was done to the timeline. Call Back as soon as you can on any new ideas or thoughts on any of this. Thanks. -- 6:23 PM. (PST) 26 April 2009 = Dave = Welcome and thoughts First of all, welcome to Memory Gamma! I've just seen you create a page for your story and saw the following line: :I have already come up with many ideas for characters and events, but I will need some advice on how to make this better. If you would like, I can provide some ideas. I am writing a Trek story of my own, and have had several people give me advice that is really helping. I'd be happy to pass on a few tips! Hope your story goes well, Dave''Subspace Message'' 14:33, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I've got a Romulan on my ship too, the Romulans are allies with (but not a part of) the Federation. There's a point about him not being a captain, as some people aren't too sure about Romulans commanding Federation ships, but I'll exploit that point a little later. :In terms of editing the Enterprise-C, just go ahead and do whatever with it - just be sure to write that it's from your series that certain events have happened, because there will be a few different "realities" created by people. On some pages (mainly year pages) there are differences, marked out clearly (I think/hope). :Ideas - for storywriting mainly, but I was told to write what ideas I had down asap, so you remember them for later. Do it as soon as you get one, or you may forget it! Don't get rid of any ideas - or dismiss them as "silly" - they may be handy later (in another story). Put in a few plot twists that will be resolved over a period of time (or over several books in my case - all unwritten at this point). :That's all I can think of for now, if you need any help with editing/templates/general stuff just let me know (or one of the admins) and we'll help you out. Dave''Subspace Message'' 16:46, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Story ideas? Well, let me know when you really need some and I'll try to think of something original - I have ideas for nearly 10 of my stories (which are long stories) but I'm sure I can chuck a few your way. It'd be interesting to see what two different people can do with the same idea, but different universes. ::I might stop using the word different and its variations. I've used it way too much. Dave''Subspace Message'' 17:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, just a small one - I removed the thumb tag as you don't need one in a template, only when it's a stand-alone picture. And 292px is the standard size for pics in templates. Dave''Subspace Message'' 19:12, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Story arcs Just to let you know, I made a new page for one of your arcs because the spelling on "arc" was wrong, but everything on it is still there, and I made a category for the story arcs at... Category:Story Arcs. And I've added another message to the bottom of the one under this (Request)... Dave''Subspace Message'' 22:37, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Tholia Was looking at Tholia, you've classed it as Class N, what sort of conditions does it have? I was looking around to see what other people thought, according to Memory Beta Tholia is Class Y, makes more sense - way too hot, hazardous to life other than theirs. What do you think? You can make yours Class N if you want, and in my story it can be Class Y, I wonder what your take is. Dave''Subspace Message'' 00:27, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hey, I'm glad you followed the link I gave you and found this site! You've gotten a lot of writing done since you joined Memory Gamma. I appreciate the fact that you've been cooperative to me making some minor edits to the way you structured your articles -- I wanted to leave you this note to say I intend no interference in your creativity, I just work as a copyeditor who likes to work with those who are cooperative. I made some edits to make things easy to link to (by changing "U.S.S." to "USS" for example), but if I ever do anything you disagree with, just leave me a note. -- Captain MKB 01:34, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Request... I would like to request you put your stories and pages in a alternative reality because the Federation would never kill religious people. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 01:37, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Just because you disagree with some of his ideas that doesn't mean he has to move them to an alternate universe. His ideas are just as valid as your and as I said on Homesun's talk page his idea are actual inline with those of the person who created Star Trek. Also read the article again and you'll see he doesn't say the Federation kills any religious people, he says that humans reject religion and it leads to conflict. :It doesn't matter if it doesn't match what you think Trek is because this is all fanon and as far as I can see Memory Gamma isn't a shared universe in the sense of an rpg like Bravo Fleet where each entity that makes up Bravo Fleet have to be consistent with each other. Bookworm's take on Star Trek has no influence over your series and your series has no influence over his. So if you want him to move his stuff to an alternate universe why don't you lead by example and place all you Star Trek: Concord material in an alternate universe. 05:48, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Memory Gamma goes by the same standards as Memory Alpha. Memory Alpha does not consider the things said by the creators of Star Trek to be canon. So my stories do not interfere with Star Trek canon, that is why I consider my stories to be in the canon universe. As for Bookworm's stories they somewhat go against canon, in Picard says some stuff that supports that religion is still around in the 24th century. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 19:12, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :You can't have the same standards as Memory Alpha since you allow fanon material, which by its very nature interferes with canon. Bookworm doesn't say there is no human religion in the future, he says, ::"By the time the Federation came into being, atheistic humanism dominated as the moral and philosophic belief system of humanity." :So he doesn't "go against canon". 03:14, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Yes I can have the same standards on MG as on MA, they may be a little different but still I don't think that argument makes sense ip 114.78.29.152. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 16:38, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Okay Bookworm, maybe there's about 1 billion Christians out of 8 billion Humans on Earth before this killing. After the killing there is 300,000 Christian left. This leaves room for my Star Trek: Concord stories. And it makes more sense now it's like Hitler and the Jews. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 16:47, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::I think the alternate reality concept is one we all have - my story is mainly true to canon with a few exceptions (because of the new film, the destruction of Romulus in the prime timeline doesn't affect mine, cos Romulus is still there), so in effect all our stories will be in an alternate reality of some sort. Re-reading this message I might have missed the point of it? Dave''Subspace Message'' 22:37, 10 June 2009 (UTC) = The Designer = Hello and welcome to Memory Gamma! Wakachukie 14:19, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Atreides Sorry about earlier confusion. Anyways, Michael P. Atreides is just what I wrote on my user page. He is an intelligent, atheletic person with starship command qualities - just ask if you have any specific questions about him. Wakachukie 19:15, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Re: Hoshi Sato (mirror) :Opps, it must have been an edit conflict? I do request that you write it in your own words though. I hate copy editing. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 19:08, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Medji Crassana Well, most presidents have been non-Human, as a starter. As for your other point, I respect your comments and understand what you mean. I'm not sure I'll be including the dictatorship part now, I haven't written anything about it, but they were just some of the thoughts I had. My version of events is a little "darker", and I'm trying to come up with something that hasn't really been written about yet (in any series or film). Plus with writing it in a different time period not yet covered gives me more freedom to do what I want. So thanks for your comments, I'll take them into consideration - but remember, we all have our own realities, and I'm sure not everyone will like what is written. Dave''Subspace Message'' 14:19, 20 June 2009 (UTC)